


Satisfied

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Decided to go the ship everyone with everyone path so here you go. A series of one shots where everyone is loving everyone else. Probably be 42 chapters since there's 42 combinations I could think of.





	1. Ben & Diego

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fic, it’ll only be sporadically updated for now. I’ve had conflicting thoughts on whether I ship Luther/Allison or hate it. Then I read a LOT of fics with the various kids together, and they were very well done, so I’ve decided to do a series of one-shots with all the pairings, so Luther/Allison, Diego/Ben, Vanya/Five, etc. Basically it’ll be all 7 with each other. So a chapter per pairing,so it should be 42 chapters long. Decided to go with the eyes closed and press a key to decide the first ones, Got B and D so Ben and Diego, enjoy. For the purposes of this fic, regardless of how they are when they return to the past, I’ve aged them up to 18.

“Diego, are you in here?” Ben asked, looking into the room. It had been three months since they’d all come back from the future, since Ben had gotten used to the idea of being alive once again, and, as he thought on it, he’d spent very little time with just Diego, bonding with number Two. That had to change.

 

“What do you want, Ben?” Diego asked, lying on his bed, not looking towards his brother as he twiddled with his knife, aiming it up but not letting it fly towards the target.

 

“What, can’t I say hi to my brother now?” Ben joked, as Diego looked towards him with a glare, his piercing brown eyes fixing onto Ben’s eyes, Ben noticing how Diego’s eyes seemed to pierce into his soul, analysing his every thought, his every memory, how Diego’s face was free of the scars that had made him seem so mysterious and dangerous before, how there was a small dimple on Diego’s cheek that looked to Ben as if it was just begging to be nuzzled and oh he had it bad.

 

“You normally don’t so what do you want, Ben? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Diego asked.

 

“Doing what? Luther and Allison are off doing god knows what, Five, Vanya and Klaus are busy making mischief for dad, that leaves me with you. Why don’t we ever chat?”

 

“What would we chat about?” Diego asked, sitting up and standing, towering over Ben. “Hi, how was being dead for years? Yeah, I like to throw knives still, speak again in six months? We haven’t really had anything to talk about for years, that’s all.” Diego told him.

 

Diego eyed Ben up as he saw his brother deflate. Ben had always been a bit quieter, especially compared to the flamboyant Klaus or the argumentative Luther and himself, Five was quiet usually as he had nobody he considered his intellectual equal, when he found someone who understood what he was on about, it was unlikely Five would shut up. Ben however, he’d always been quiet, reserved about everything. Both before and now.

 

Looking over at Ben, Diego began to analyse every feature of Ben’s face. He hadn’t had the chance to spend any time with Ben since they came back, not any meaningful time, especially not alone, and it hurt him that he hadn’t. He was supposed to be Ben’s brother, and he could tell Ben was hurting that he was trying to dismiss him so out of hand just now.

 

He noticed the way Ben’s eyes flitted around as Diego looked at him, he noticed the slight blush in Ben’s cheeks as they talked and Diego could feel a small blush creeping onto his face as well. Did Ben like him, in that way? Did he like Ben? He had to admit, Ben was cute.

 

“W-Whatever you want to talk about.” Ben nervously laughed, backing up slightly until his back clashed against the doorframe.

 

“What do _you_ want to talk about?” Diego asked, deciding to see if his suspicions were true and closing the distance between himself and Ben, voice purring as he spoke.

 

“I-I don’t know!” Ben said nervously, face turning bright red with how close Diego was, if he just leant forward….

 

“Well, I have an idea of what I want to discuss.” Diego said with a low tone and a wink, as Ben’s mind began to shut off.

 

“W-What?”

 

“This.” Diego said, closing the gap and pressing his lips against Ben’s. Ben felt his mind go completely blank and after a moment’s hesistation, his instincts kicked in and he found himself returning Diego’s kiss with vigour, pressing against Diego and pushing him backwards into the centre of the room, spinning around, he felt himself shoving Diego against the wall and trying to force his tongue into Diego’s mouth, Diego’s lips parting for him with a small moan as Ben began to explore Diego’s mouth, delighted with every single second that passed like that.

 

After a few moments, Ben broke apart, struggling to breathe as he did, looking at Diego with a dazed look, he internally cheered to see the same dazed and glazed look in Diego’s eyes. 

 

“I take it you liked it?” Diego grinned at him.

 

“Round two of this new training?” Ben teased him.

 

“You’re on.” Diego said, closing the gap between them once again. 


	2. Allison and Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to not go the whole romantic route for all of them. Set after season 1, when they return, Allison finds Five in the kitchen after curfew, neither of them can sleep.

Allison stood by the sink in the kitchen late one night, pouring herself a glass of water. She knew she needed to be quiet, if Sir Reginald heard her down here, he’d berate her and drag her back to bed, if not force special training on her as a punishment. Turning the tap off, she turned around to see Five stood before her, a glass in his own hand.

 

“Can’t sleep either?” Five asked her.

 

“No, I’ve got too much on my mind to sleep, how about you?”

 

“The same really. I’ve been going over equation after equation, trying to figure out how to stop the end this time, and I’m coming up empty. What’s eating you?” Five asked her.

 

“Claire.” Allison said softly, tearing up at the word. “I won’t ever see her again, will I? She’s gone and I can’t bring her back.”

 

“Hey.” Five said, walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be like that, Allison. I know it’s hard, but if there’s a way I can bring her back for you, bring her to you, you know I will.”

 

“Do you mean it?” Allison said, her voice hopeful.

 

“I swear it, Allison. There’s nothing more important to me than our family, and I want to meet little Claire one day, I want her to meet Uncle Five. If I can find a way to bring her back to you, she’ll be here within minutes.”

 

“Thank you!” Allison cried, throwing her arms around Five, who looked awkward at first before hesitantly returning the hug.

 

“Anytime?” Five asked, before a cough behind them alerted them to company. Letting go of Five, Allison looked over to see Pogo stood there, cane in hand.

 

“Do you mind my asking why you’re out of bed this late, children?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Allison said. “I needed a glass of water.”

 

“Indeed.” Pogo nodded. “Hydration is important, Miss Allison. I assume a similar story for yourself, Master Five?”

 

“Something like that.” Five dismissively said as Pogo frowned.

 

“Be as that may, you two should head back to your rooms. You know how your father can be when he’s disobeyed.”

 

“Thank you Pogo, we’ll go now.” Allison said, dragging Five away with her and into the hall, past the old chimp.

 

“Why did you drag me out of there?” Five demanded.

 

“In case you decided to argue back and draw dad in.” Allison said with a soft smile as Five shook his head. He couldn’t argue with that, even if he wanted too. “Thank you though, Five, honestly. If there’s anything I can do to help you-” Allison started before Five interrupted her.

 

“-It’s fine.” Five told her. “Just make sure people don’t disturb me whilst I’m doing my equations, the quicker I can figure this all out, the quicker I can bring Claire back to you and fix this mess.” Five explained as Allison hugged him again.

 

“Thank you Five.” She said. Then she took a good look at his face, and noticed something. “When was the last time you slept, Five? You don’t look too good.” She said with a frown.

 

“Two days ago. I’ve been busy.” Five told her. “Why does it matter?”

 

“You need to get some sleep, Five.” Allison said sadly. “At least for a few hours, please get some?”

 

“I can’t, I need to focus.” Five argued back as they walked to his bedroom door.

 

“I’m sorry then.” Allison said.

 

“Sorry for what?” Five asked, confused.

 

“You need some sleep, Five. _I heard a rumour you were very tired and you went into your room and went to sleep for at least eight hours.”_ Allison said sadly, watching Five’s eyes go white before he turned and walked into his room.

 

Allison walked back to her room and closed the door behind her, letting a silent tear fall at the thought of what she had to do, and the memories of what her powers and those words had done to her in the past. Allison climbed under her covers and just let herself cry until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep, her pillows coated in her tears.


End file.
